


Write Our Names in Hearts

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Competition, Gay Panic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, The Boys Are Alive, and in High school, but only cause good movies came out after they died, idk let me live, no bobby, no phones though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: Reggie sees Alex doodle "AP" in a heart in his math notebook. The question is: is it about him or Luke?Based on a tumblr post by @lukereggies
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Write Our Names in Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Luke and Reggie's last names are Patterson and Peters, it won't make sense otherwise and I don't feel like mentioning it.

Math is _so_ boring. So boring that Reggie couldn't stop himself from absently tapping his foot on the ground, earning annoyed looks from the people surrounding him. Luke was stuck all the way at the front of the room, the result of talking over the teacher in the back one too many times. Alex, however, sat right next to him. He was a good student, though. Alex actually cared about his grades, which did not help when he insisted they study instead of practicing. But this time Reggie noticed a dazed look on his friend's face as he wrote something on his paper. He decided looking was worth the risk and sat up straighter, craning his head to take a peek at the page. All he could make out is a doodle of the letters AP written inside a heart. His face twisted with confusion but he didn't say anything for the rest of class.

Alex had gotten a ride home from school today on account of the snow, so Luke and Reggie walked to the studio without their friend. Along the way Reggie remembered what he had seen and decided to tell the boy next to him,

"Alex wrote something weird on his paper today," he began. 

Luke looked at him strangely, replying, "Dude I knew you weren't great at math but c'mon." He laughed at his own joke while Reggie rolled his eyes,

"No it wasn't schoolwork. He wrote AP in a heart," he continued, but he was cut off.

"Reggie-"

"Does he really want to be in smart classes I thought he liked being with us-"

"Reg," Luke said, "Reg that means he _likes someone_. Y'know, when you put your first name with their last name?"

Reggie was confused, "Oh. So then who does he like?"

"Well obviously his last name starts with a P," Luke began, but he then realized something, he and Reggie both looking at each other with wide eyes. They were silent for a while until he finished his thought, "So it has to be one of us."

"It's totally me," Reggie said with a smirk. The brunette studied his friend for a second before coming to a conclusion,

"No way, it has to be me. Everyone loves the singers."

"Maybe the girls do, but this is Alex we're talking about. The rhythm section is unstoppable together! He likes me better."

Luke thought for a moment, then impulsively told his friend, "Then let's go find out," turning down the next street to go to Alex's house. Reggie jogged to catch up with him, face flushed in the bitter cold as he thought of how this would go down. Luke was practically skipping his way down the sidewalk until they reached the house that had "Mercer" on the mailbox. He bounded up the small steps and knocked on the door, elated when Alex was the one that opened the door.

"Oh hey guys, come in," he said. They went through the door and landed heavily on the couch, clearly having already made themselves at home. When Alex questioned why they were there, the two of them looked at each other and stuttered their way through saying they were bored, the confidence they had before leaving just as soon as it had come. As the three of them talked, Luke and Reggie kept an eye out for any indications showing which one their friend favored. They _also_ noticed how pretty his smile was and how soft his hair looked. At one point Luke had dragged Alex onto the couch with them, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders with a smug smile on his face. The blond next to him looked confused but didn't pull away, and Reggie realized he would have to up his game.

"So Alex," he began, "have I ever showed you how good I am at braiding hair?"

"No?" the drummer said, confusion written on his face. But he got the point when Reggie motioned for him to sit and moved away from Luke, who pouted at the loss of touch, and sat on the ground with his back to Reggie. The latter copied Luke's smirk and got to work, relishing the softness and sweet scent of his friend's hair. Luke, always wanting to one-up his friends, slid down next to Alex and placed a hand on his friend's knee, rubbing his thumb in circles on it.

They stayed like that until Reggie was done, which wasn't until Alex had to send them home. Luke suspected that that wasn't just a coincidence, but let it go as they went in separate ways, having abandoned all other plans for the day. 

Reggie was plagued by the curiosity, so he was determined to ask Alex about it. His friend walked into the studio one day as he and Luke were on the couch watching _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ Alex came closer until he could see what they were watching, then exclaimed, 

"You guys are watching it without me? C'mon you know Daniel Radcliffe is my celebrity crush." He reached into his backpack, pulling out none other but _the_ page as he said, "See look I even drew him!" On it in the center was a drawing of Harry Potter with hearts all over it, but he and Luke didn't even have time to notice how talented their friend was when they saw the heart on the side of the page.

The realization dawned on them suddenly, and Reggie asked, "So AP stands for-"

"Alex Potter," Luke interrupted, face turning red.

"Of course," Alex replied, "who else would it-" he took a moment to study his friends, "did you think it was for one of you guys?"

"Well our last names do both start with P," Luke reasoned. Alex began laughing and then calmed down, 

"Wait so why were you like flirting with me if you were trying to figure it out?"

Reggie stepped in, "Because we couldn't tell which one of us you liked."

"Okay, but you guys were like competing for my attention. Why?"

Luke shrugged while he and Reggie struggled to come up with an answer as to why.

"Oh my god, do you guys like me?"


End file.
